Irene Belserion (God Genesis/GxC)
|-|Irene Belserion= |-|Dragon Goddess= Irene Belserion was one of the many beings transported to Azura's multiverse due to the powers of a being named Diodora. Irene being a powerful wizard with the combination of being a dragon, was turned into a powerful Dragon God when she got her new powers. Irene sided with the dragon gods, eventually becoming Zaros' Second-In-Command and wife. Due to her ability to enchant on a far greater scale than ever before, she is one of the most important beings in the series since she can undo enchantments created by Azura. She was killed by Rhea and Salem. History (WIP) Divinity level Irene has a divinity level of 900,000,000 and up to 2,500,000,000 in her true dragon form. Appearance See picture Personality Irene is an extremely dominant woman. When she gained her position as Zaros' wife, she would often have other beings lick her toes or heels. Her arrogance and confidence seemed to have skyrocketed when she acquired her new abilities. She and Zaros would become the dragon power couple, striking fear in the hearts of all beings from demons to primordials. Irene is known as the cruel empress due the fact she is more strict than Zaros when it comes to leadership, something which made him fall in love with her. Irene has people killed, tortured, and banished for disobeying her in any significant way. Irene is quite cruel, she created a new form of torture known as Enchantment torture. Where she increases a person's sensitivity to pain to the max, and then enchant certain effects onto their bodies. Irene can also be quite seductive when it comes to men. She flirted with Hades as well as Zaros when they first met. Irene respects those with strength which is why she followed Zeref prior to becoming a dragon god. She can be disrespectful towards her opponents. In every fight she has been she has looked down on them regardless if they have been shown to fight evenly with her. She even mocked Zaros in their fight when she did not even have an advantage. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Irene Belserion, Enchantress, Cruel Empress Origin: God Genesis/Genesis x Crisis Gender: Female Age: 400+ Classification: Dragon God, Sorceress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, God Magic, Magic (Due to her godhood, she has complete control over magical forces that surpass the level of mages), Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Creation (Can easily create things with mere will and thoughts), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Irene can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Irene can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Staff Figher, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Can stomp angels and demons with no effort. She is comparable to Zaros and she became the Second-in-Command for the Dragon Gods, putting her above chief deities. Defeated Erza Scarlet and Diana Prince) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than before, fought evenly with Rhea and Salem before being defeated. Can fight with Zaros in his dragon form equally although she considers herself superior. Rhea said she was stronger than Echidna) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than top class deities. Blitzed Diana Prince) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Rhea and Salem) Lifting Strength: Universal (Equal to chief gods) | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from Erza Scarlet and Diana Prince) | Multiversal+ (Tanked attacks from Rhea and Salem) Stamina: Godlike. Like all gods, angels, and demons, she can fight for eternity until she is knocked out or killed Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Supergenius. Outsmarted Zaros and countless other gods in her quest for power. Azura considers her intelligence problematic Weaknesses: Divine weapons such as Gungnir and The Spear of Longinus can kill or severely injure her. Key: Base | Dragon Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Multiverse One: An upgraded version of her canon Universe One spell. Irene can enchant a multiverse with certain rules and conditions of her choosing. Deus Negative: Irene can enchant a target with a spell that decreases their strength, speed, and durability gradually. Dues Positive: Irene can enchant herself or a target with this spell, gradually increasing their statistics Endless Zero: Irene can nullify the effects of multiple powers up to infinite of times. Dragon Fire Annihilation: Irene can shoot out powerful dragon fire from her mouth, or from her staff. Such fire is capable of burning things out of existence. This is amplified with her dragon form. Repel: Irene enchants herself with a passive aura that deflects things that come near her. Deus Zero Unlimited: Irene is capable of undoing any enchantment with Deus Zero Unlimited. Even the ones linked to another's life, bypassing the kill requirement. Universal Burst: Irene can use her staff to enchant a universe with red energy. She then is able to make the entire universe explode in flames as well as anyone that was in it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Users Category:Biology Users Category:Leaders Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sadists Category:Torturer